fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Covered
Blood Covered is a horror/drama crossover fanfiction based on the series Heroes of Olympus and Corpse Party, written by FlamingoValdez. Please refer to this blog for more details. Information Synopsis: One night, a group of friends from two schools gathers up in a place and decides to hang out for the night and tell some ghost stories. They learn that one of them is about to move out of town, and will be transferring from a different school. Cue tearful exchange. Then, another one of them suggests for all of them to perform a charm (she read in the internet) that could bind them all together forever (or simply make them friends forever). Then, accidentally (or for some reason), they do the ritual wrong, and ends up (seperately) in another dimension of an abandoned school in the past: Heavenly Host Elementary School, the demolished school in 1973 where there are many rumors of murders and kidnappings before it shut down. Now they must a find each other and, together, find a way to get out of the cursed school, or they remain stuck forever. But not without sacrifices... Genre: Horror, Gore, Drama, Action, Adventure, Violence, Romance. Pairings: JasonxPiper, HazelxFrank, LeoxHazel, LeoxPiper, PercyxAnnabeth, OctavianxReyna, JasonxReyna. Prologue: Ever After center|400px center|400px center|400px * * * “This is it!” Leo whistled, and ushered Percy, Annabeth, and Piper to hurry. He stood in front of their school’s gate and grinned widely. “I know a good place where we could sneak inside.” “What about the others?” Percy glanced around. Unfortunately, he couldn’t see anything at this time of the night. He cursed himself earlier for forgetting to bring his flashlight. Oh well, at least he had his camera. “No sign of the Romans,” Leo began pick locking the large padlock on the gate. “But they’re bound to be here, soon. Jason messaged me a while ago.” He glanced at Piper, and winked at her. She arched an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. “I don’t understand what you’re nudging me about, Valdez.” “Hoho, you’ll see…” Click. ''“Look, gate’s unlocked.” “Hey, there they are!” Annabeth said, smiling widely, waving to the four figures in the distance. The group held flashlights and were waving back to the blonde. When they approached the former bunch, their forms looked clearer. Leo looked up and down to Jason’s purple uniform and shook his head playfully. “Jay, boy, are you this excited to come to our school that you all didn’t change clothes?” Jason snorted. “Our school’s a long way from here; we didn’t have time to change. What up with you?” he glanced down to their orange school uniforms. “We had a school festival,” Percy chimed in while shaking hands with Frank. “We were kicked out of the school at six and we’re going to sneak back up.” “Why this school, anyway?” Annabeth asked, looking up to the building in confusion. Leo and Hazel exchanged glances and winked at each other. “Actually, since everyone’s here, how about we all go inside and make ourselves at home?” Leo pushed the gate opened and gestured for everyone to get inside. Hazel led the others, with Jason lagging behind, looking like his legs were stiff and frozen. Leo lagged behind to speak to him. “What’s wrong buddy? Don’t feel well?” “Huh? Oh no, it’s just this…” He looked behind him and muttered something to his back. Leo peered at his Jason’s back and, to his surprise, there was a really cute girl behind his best friend. '''WIP.' Chapter One: Best Friends Chapter Two: Together Chapter Three: Big Brother Chapter Four: Compensation Chapter Five: The Gathering Chapter Six: Repent Chapter Eight: Heavenly Host Chapter Nine: Teacher and Student Chapter Ten: Underground Chapter Eleven: The Final Blow Epilogue: Sin and Forgiveness Extra Endings Book of Shadows Ending Big Brother Ending Darkening Ending Possessed Ending Fall and Dream Ending Category:tsubasafan101 Category:Horror Category:Fan Stories Category:Percy Jackson Series Category:Corpse Party Category:Novels